


Петля Мёбиуса

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, M/M, Medical, Rating: PG13, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошлое иногда возвращается, повторяя одни и те же события, вызывая одни и те же чувства</p>
            </blockquote>





	Петля Мёбиуса

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Synesthesia
> 
> Текст писался до выхода флэшбека про семью Исиды и информации о его матери.

Идеальных вещей не существует в природе. Не существует абсолютно параллельных линий, правильных сфер, полностью симметричных предметов. Пресловутое золотое сечение – мерило гармоничной красоты в мире материального – не более чем попытка человека достичь невозможного. Абстрактного идеала, недостижимой мечты, к которой хочется стремиться. То, что применимо к идеалам материальным, легко соотносится с идеалами метафизическими. Человеческие предрассудки, возведенные в ранг абсолюта, представленные как закон, который следует выполнять неукоснительно.   
Принципы.  
Законы.  
Обязательства.  
Честь.   
Пустые слова, так много значащие для какого-нибудь идеалиста вроде его сына. Для кого-то – единственный способ оправдать свое существование, для него – мешающие рамки. Рюукен не видит смысла ограничивать себя чем-то, ставить планку, к которой нужно стремиться. Его абсолют – это успешнао проведенная операция, в ходе которой пациент остался жив, а после которой – пошел на поправку. А еще, он знает – идеальных вещей не существует.  
  
Это не самая верная мысль в контексте проводимой операции, однако, человеческое мышление спонтанно. И потом, если он не будет думать о чем-то отстраненном, то не сможет нормально оперировать – его и так почти трясет от злости. Урью придется очень долго перед ним отчитываться и потрудиться над тем, чтобы эти объяснения были правдоподобными. Иначе язвительным замечанием в духе "Я же говорил" он не отделается.   
  
– Легкое задето. И ключица – в крошку, – ассистирующий хирург, передает ему тампон и перенимает у сестры отсос, убирая накопившуюся в верхней доле кровь. Фиксированная расширителем рана выглядит скверно, хотя с такой практикой, как у него, удивляться нечему. Ее ровные края – слабое утешение.  
  
– Такое чувство, что он на листовое железо напоролся. Где ты его подобрал, Исида?  
  
– Ребра с третьего по восьмое сломаны, – он умело игнорирует вопрос старшего хирурга, которого выдернул своим звонком прямо из постели, занимая внимание доктора насущным. – Нужно проверить нет ли осколков.  
  
– Может, все же, дождаться полной анестезии?   
  
– Он потерял больше двух единиц крови, – Рюукен внимательно смотрит в лицо лежащего на столе сына. Посиневшие губы, из-под головного "кокошника" выбивается слишком длинная челка. Показатели по приборам едва дотягивают до предела жизнеобеспечения. – Не выйдет. Нужно начинать, пока стабилен. Сестра... – он медлит, глядя на то, как ритмично, в такт дыханию, запотевает пластиковая трубка, тянущаяся изо рта сына, – держите наготове эпинефрин и электроды.   
  
_– Вы собираетесь оперировать без наркоза?! – в глазах срочно вызванного невролога такая паника, словно оперировать сейчас ему._  
  
– Местной анестезии достаточно, я не хочу потерять полчаса.  
  
Свежий запах антисептика навязчиво лезет в нос. Он терпеливо ждет, пока сестра быстро надевает на него халат и перчатки, подавая маску.   
  
– Да вы с ума сошли – риск инсульта и так слишком высок! Это убьет ее.   
  
– Ее убьет ваша медлительность. Не собираетесь помогать – убирайтесь отсюда. Собираетесь – передайте большой скальпель.  
  
Когда он делает первый надрез, вскрывая кожные покровы, чтобы открыть доступ к сонной артерии, он не смотрит на лицо женщины, что сейчас лежит на столе. Человек. Пациент. Критический случай спонтанной диссекции сонной артерии, спровоцированный тромбом. Кровь не поступает в мозг, угрожая инсультом. Операция класса "экстренная": промедление подобно смерти. Полчаса, и лежащая под лампами женщина исчезнет, превратившись в овощ.   
  
– Готовьте зажимы.  
  
– Вы сами спровоцируете инсульт, – ассистент колеблется, все еще не веря в происходящее. Исида поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, и уже не молодой хирург замолкает на середине фразы.  
  
– Передайте зажим.  
  
– Время окклюзии: двадцать, сорок восемь, – бросает Рюукен сестре, кидая быстрый взгляд на циферблат часов. Стрелка ползет с неторопливостью черепахи, отсчитывая секунды. Он не применял полный наркоз, чтобы не терять время, а, значит, нужно спешить. Движения хирурга, отточенные многолетней практикой, тверды. Они действуют в четыре руки. Работа практически ювелирная: собрать порванные связки, сшить поврежденные мягкие ткани и поставить крепежные пластины на раздробленные кости. Он не особо церемонится, заботясь больше о драгоценных минутах, что утекают прямо из-под пальцев, чем о том, насколько эстетически красиво это будет выглядеть впоследствии. Остановить кровотечение, успеть уложиться в то время, пока действует анестезия, и не дать глупому мальчишке умереть от болевого шока.   
  
_Он до этого оперировал множество диссекций. Порядок выполнения операции уже практически вошел в привычку, забившись четким алгоритмом, не требующим даже вмешательства разума. Пропальпировать область, сделать надрез, раскрыть рану. Дальше пережать артерию, обрезать пораженный участок и вшить заменяющий протез. Ничего сложного на первый взгляд. У хирурга и фокусника много общего: скорость и ловкость рук – одни из самых важных факторов в их профессии. Вот только, в отличие от циркового балагана, нет права на ошибку. Пинцет с иглой неловко вертится в скользких от крови перчатках, но руки не дрожат._  
  
– Пластырь.  
  
Пока идет операция – не думать. Не обращать внимания на странный характер раны, так не похожий на следы от когтей Пустых. И на необычное строение остатков реяцу. Пока секундная стрелка лениво ползет, отсчитывая время до отмерянной мысленно черты, не стоит думать ни о чем. В особенности, о том, что подросток, которого он так спешно зашивает – его собственный сын, а не прохожий, которому посчастливилось попасться на глаза гуляющего поздно ночью врача.  
  
_– Вы не можете оперировать! Родственникам не место в операционном покое – вы это знаете лучше меня. Можете присутствовать как наблюдатель и ассистент, но большего и не просите._  
  
– Я лучший хирург в этой клинике. Готовьте операционную.  
  
Это не пустые слова. Рюукен на ходу стягивает мешающую рубашку даже не дойдя до предоперационной. Слишком сильно вывернутый кран обдает волной горячих брызг и паром. Заведующий все еще стоит за его плечом памятником Этике и Юрисдикции.  
  
– Я не могу вам дать разрешение на операцию. Вы не способны принимать объективных решений. Чего вы боитесь? Тромб разрушился, она сейчас стабильна, полчаса...  
  
– Послушайте, – Рюукен откладывает мыло, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в лицо этого человека, что встал у него на пути, – полчаса назад с ней все было в полном порядке. Стабильный пульс, хорошее самочувствие, никакой скованности речи. Спонтанная диссекция может быть вызвана фиброзно-мышечной дисплазией. На ангиографию нет времени. Вы сами знаете, чем чреваты такие случаи. Инфаркт или инсульт – что вам больше нравится?   
  
Заведующий молчит, взвешивая варианты.   
  
– Речь идет о моей жене. Примите уже решение.   
  
– Черт с вами, – заведующий махает рукой, – действуйте.  
  
Рюукен даже думать не хотел, как он выглядел в тот момент, когда появился в фойе клиники, требуя носилки. Это напоминало то злополучное утро – аналогичная ситуация, только вместо жены на руках сын, а вместо диссекции сосуда – обширное ранение груди. И испорченный кровью салон. Придется менять обивку: повреждения светлой коже нанесены безвозвратные. А степень повреждения своей репутации он узнает завтра, или через день... когда мальчишка стабилизируется и его можно будет оставить без присмотра. Когда его жизнь будет вне опасности.   
  
– Готово. Вроде держится, – ассистент убирает инструмент и проверяет ультразвуком. – Кровоток хороший.   
  
– Отключите ИВЛ.  
  
– Сатурация восемьдесят пять... девяносто... сто процентов.  
  
Цвет у легких хороший. Рюукен бросает взгляд на приборы, потом на циферблат. Они управились в срок. Лицо мальчишки по-прежнему белее полотна, но губы приобрели естественный оттенок. Жить будет.   
  
– Закрываем.   
  


***

  
Люди придают слишком много значения числам. Он думал об этом, докуривая восемнадцатую за четвертый час сигарету. Восемнадцать – вообще число легкомысленное. В восемнадцать подростки вдруг понимают, что пора отрывать задницу от школьной скамьи и отправляться искать на нее приключений. В колледж или в то, что называется жизнью. Восемнадцать – в большей части земного шара ты уже взрослый, имеющий право сам губить свою жизнь, человек. Восемнадцать… Единица и бесконечность. Словно столб, забитый у начала дороги, что приведет по свернутой петле в никуда. Замкнутый круг, что всегда вернет к началу, к этому проклятому столбу, на котором будет прибита табличка, что да, именно отсюда ты начал идти. Зачем? Куда? Да без разницы.   
  
Ему было восемнадцать, когда он встретил мать Урью. Они познакомились на подготовительных курсах в медицинский институт. Он собирался стать хирургом, она психологом. Иронично, но номер его фамилии в журнале посещения на курсах тоже был восемнадцатым. Рюукен не верил в судьбу, совпадения и божий промысел уже тогда. Веры не было вообще, зато было знание того, что с этой женщиной он хочет быть вместе всю жизнь, вырастить детей и встретить однажды старость. Как только он добился согласия ее родителей, они расписались. И это был самый первый столб в начале бесконечного пути.   
  
Докуренная до фильтра сигарета летит в мусорный бак, а Рюукен отлипает от стенки и направляется к палате сына. После завершения операции он не остался, предпочтя отдых бессмысленному сидению над не отошедшим от анестезии пациентом. То, что доставленный и прооперированный подросток – его сын, уже верно знает вся больница – фамильное сходство, черт бы его побрал. Ошибиться невозможно, и сомнения неуместны. Люди любят говорить... Хотя дело не в операции, а в том, что после ее завершения он спокойно курит, уже на протяжении двух часов, даже не появившись возле палаты и не спросив о состоянии. Слава бесчувственного чудовища ему обеспечена. По губам растянулась усмешка – квохчущим курицам из приемной не понять, что ему нет нужды стоять в трех шагах, чтобы знать, что с сыном.   
  
Можно пренебрежительно пожать плечами и сказать: «Да ладно, откуда можно знать самочувствие пациента, состояние которого еще два с небольшим часа назад определялось как "крайне тяжелое"?» Но Рюукен знает. И дело даже не в стабилизировавшейся, пусть и слабой, реяцу. Так птицы знают, где север, так бабочки чувствуют приближение зимы, так лемминги точно определяют тот год, когда нужно собраться и дружно утопиться в море.   
  
Иррациональное чувство, не поддающееся обычной логике. Дарвин утверждал, что всеми видами правит эволюция и естественный отбор, Фрейд доступно вывел, что человек руководствуется инстинктами. Истины, с трудом поддающиеся опровержению. В конце концов, никто не учит детей дышать.  
  
_«Единственное, чему стоит учить детей, – это хорошим манерам»._  
  
С мальчишкой Рюукен встретился восемнадцать месяцев назад после восьми лет прожитых порознь. И эта встреча – очередной столб, забитый на развилке, откуда начинается второй виток бесконечности. В ту ночь на улицу его погнало то же зудящее чувство, что и сегодня: словно кто-то оставил неподалеку включенным высокочастотный камертон. Такое бывает при повышении кровяного давления, при стенокардии и еще в паре сотен медицинских случаях. Но вместо того, чтобы подсоединиться к первому попавшемуся прибору и проверить ритм, его иррационально понесло на улицу. Где он нашел Урью в луже крови недалеко от дома Куросаки.   
  
Рюукен нервно-раздраженно поправляет очки и достает из халата пачку сигарет, в задумчивости смотря на нее, прежде чем достать свернутый в бумажную трубочку табак и положить его в уголок рта. Девятнадцатая сигарета. Еще один столб и прямая дорога, по которой ты начинаешь радостно бежать, чтобы в итоге нарваться на еще одно кольцо. Пламя зажигалки освещает резкие черты хирурга. А вся ирония в том, что в больнице запрещено курить, но установленное правило нарушает сам заведующий. Не докурив, Рюукен гасит сигарету и выбрасывает вместе с оставшейся пачкой в корзину.  
  


***

  
В больнице ночью не так уж темно и пусто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. На нижних этажах, в приемном покое, отделение скорой помощи круглосуточно дежурят врачи, то же касается отделения интенсивной терапии. Пока Рюукен идет по коридору, за его халат цепляются десятки глаз. Если потрудится, можно даже заметить боковым зрением, как прикрывают рот обходными планшетами, перешептываясь между собой, ночные медсестры. Он не обращается на них внимания. Делает вид, что не обращает, до того момента, как подходит к палате сына, спрашивая у сиделки о состоянии, прежде чем отослать ее в более полезное для нее место.   
  
_Стеклянные раздвижные перегородки – одно из нововведений. Позаимствованная в Штатах планировка плюс вековые традиции – легко вкатить каталку, набор для реанимации, легко закрыть и опустить жалюзи перед носом тех, кто не должен видеть, как именно происходит спасение жизни._  
  
Если происходит.   
  
Существует негласное правило, определенный этический принцип. У врача не должно быть эмоциональной привязанности к пациенту, иначе он не сможет быть объективным. Разумеется, это так. Именно поэтому то, что Рюукен сам взялся за лечение жены и сам провел операцию – вызвало столько шуму. Часть коллег высказалась открыто против, часть многозначительно промолчала, часть вообще сделала вид, что ничего не произошло. Двое предложили помощь. Рюукен поправил капельницу в механическом жесте.   
  
Операция прошла успешно, несмотря на затруднительные условия. Можно было прогнозировать улучшение и даже выздоравление, но... Ей становилось только хуже. Операция оказалась временной мерой, позволила выиграть немного времени.  
  
– Иди отдохни – ты плохо выглядишь.  
  
– Скоро доставят результаты, я подожду.   
  
– Хм... Если вы упадете в обморок, это будет плохо, Исида-сан. Вам придется пройти ряд тестов, и разумеется переведут неврологическое отделение.   
  
Рюукен негромко фыркает. Удивительно, что ей еще хватает сил шутить.  
  
В дверях палаты он ненадолго задерживается – вслушивается в мерное гудение приборов. В послеоперационном покое всегда соблюдается строгая тишина. Он не стал отводить Урью в отдельную палату, просто выбрал общую, свободную от пациентов. На это были причины, и самая главная – из этой палаты до реанимации менее пяти минут. Важное условие в случае ухудшения. В своей работе он не сомневался, но вот выдержит ли мальчишка? Показания приборов утверждали, что все в порядке. Давление низкое, но это норма для Урью, пульс тоже нормализован. Раздражение колет висок сапожной иглой: человеческое тело и так чересчур хрупкая конструкция, чтобы рисковать им необдуманно. Рюукен уже устал взывать к голосу разума, указывая на физиологические проблемы, пытаясь вызвать малейший отклик в сознании этого идиота. Мальчишка еще не наигрался в войнушку и оловянных солдатиков, а геройская натура все никак не могла угомониться и толкала на "подвиги", хотя и дураку бы понял, что с таким организмом, как у него, на поле делать нечего. Иначе велика вероятность упасть в глубокий обморок прямо посередине боя от самой пустяковой раны. Рюукену даже было интересно посмотреть на эту картину. Чтобы потом вдоволь позлорадствовать, напоминая о том, что некоторым доступен лишь ограниченный комплекс физической нагрузки. Здоровый цинизм заменяет у врачей чувство юмора. Имеет же он право на развлечение?  
  
– И почему мой сын должен быть таким твердолобым? – интересуется он у кардиомонитора. Прибор вежливо молчит. Действие наркоза скоро закончится. Рюукен выкатывает табурет и садится у кровати, внимательно рассматривая лицо подростка.   
  
_Мягко улыбающаяся молодая женщина в обмотке проводов смотрится удивительно юной. Приятный полумрак скрывает нездоровую бледность кожи и темные круги под глазами, придавая ее тонким чертам волшебную потусторонность. Он пододвигает стул к лежанке, и холодные пальцы тут же тянутся к его руке. Она никогда не показывала прилюдно своих чувств: тихая, скромная, незаметная. Бледная невысокая девочка с худыми руками и нежным голосом. Он заметил ее только потому, что случайно столкнулся в дверях аудитории. Когда после лепетания извинений, которые так и не получилось оборвать, она наконец-то подняла глаза, он понял, что пропал. Бескрайняя синева вечереющего неба в рамке черного канта радужки и короне густых ресниц... Завораживающая, вытесняющая все мысли._  
  
Кто-то называет это любовью с первого взгляда.   
  
Бред. Он не верил в романтическую чушь, в купидонов, теории половинок. Любовь – это смесь норадреналина и дофамина, химическая реакция организма. Это была не любовь. Это была потребность. Нечто необъяснимое, записанное на уровне генома. Бинарность. Первый в его жизни человек, которому не пришлось ничего доказывать, которому было все равно держишь ты лицо или нет, чем занимаешься, кем хочешь стать, из какой семьи и прочее. Он был уверен, что расскажи он жене о всей подложке мира живых и мертвых, о Пустых, квинси и шинигами, она бы даже не задала лишних вопросов. Рюукен никогда не мог понять, о чем думает эта женщина. Ее повседневные дела, привычки, поступки и предпочтения были просты, непонятным было другое: почему она настолько спокойно относится ко всему. Ни переживаний, ни семейных проблем, ни скандалов или претензий. Почему она не задумываясь ответила "да" на его предложение, хотя они почти не разговаривали до этого и виделись всего несколько раз? Долгие прогулки в полном молчании вдоль дороги от станции к станции не в счет. Она смотрела на траву под своими ногами, а он считал петли на ее свитере, размышляя о том, что при таком цвете кожи у нее наверняка анемия и пониженное давление. Правильная девочка с хорошим воспитанием, из приличной семьи. Она была совершенно обычной, но он не мог понять ее. И вскоре перестал пытаться.  
  
– Как думаешь, возможны еще тромбы? – она смотрит на ровный потолок больничной палаты, пока он читает ее карту, в тысячный раз перебирая симптомы, вспоминает заболевания и сопоставляет в новой комбинации диагнозы, пытаясь понять, мог ли он что-то пропустить, незаметить. Какую-то подсказку, решение. Какой прекрасный самообман.   
  
– Это возможно. Мы все еще не знаем причины расслоения, и...  
  
– ... почему отказывает печень. Да, знаю.  
  
«Не знаешь», – хочется возразить, но Рюукен молчит. Отвратительно признавать, но впервые у него не хватает силы воли, чтобы сказать пациенту, что его ждет. Этические нормы придуманы не просто так – он действительно слишком предвзят. Потому что отказывается верить в уже поставленный диагноз, подтверждения которому ждет, слушая тяжелое дыхание женщины, которая сумела показать такому как он, какой может быть семья и подарила, если не счастье, то душевное равновесие и покой.  
  
Считается, что дети – это отражение своих родителей. Обычно имеется в виду духовный аспект, воспитание и прочие условности, так необходимые в современном обществе для выживания. ДНК не особо учитывается. Кто-то упорно ищет в своем ребенке «мамины глаза», «папин нос» и «бабушкины веснушки», а кто-то просто делает тест на отцовство. Ему такого не требовалось. Урью был Исидой до последней рибосомы. Упрямство – это у них фамильное. Приверженность к собственным идеалам – тоже. Печально лишь то, что идеалы мальчишки пока остаются где-то на уровне фантазий дошкольника. Но если характер он унаследовал от него, то все остальное взял от матери. И чем взрослее становился Урью, тем болезненней было сходство. Особенно, для него. Особенно, сейчас.   
  
Эту картину Рюукен уже видел. Руки, лежащие плетьми вдоль тела, прищепка пульсоксиметра на среднем пальце, носовой катетер, бледное лицо с худыми щеками, контраст черных волос с кожей и тонкие черты, бинты, бинты, бинты, капельницы. Сидеть у постели ребенка и видеть в нем мертвую женщину. Это раздражает. Ему снова хочется курить.   
  
_Т-клеточная лимфома. Неизлечимо. Химиотерапия способна продлить жизнь, но речь идет даже не о месяцах, а о неделях, днях... Секунды в глазах вечности._  
  
Он не верит. Рука, лежащая на одеяле, совсем слабая. Когда Рюукен берет ее, то кажется, будто это не конечность человека, а часть, скажем, силиконового макета. Восковая кожа с маленькими точками пор, плоские подушечки постоянно печатающего человека, аккуратные, коротко подстриженные ногти. Если провести по ладони, пальцы дрогнут, рука увернется, закрываясь в кулак, словно потревоженный моллюск. Рефлексы еще работают, но ей уже не хватает силы даже на простые движения. Она всегда была слабой, часто болела простудами, тяжело отходила после родов. Люди с плохим иммунитетом сейчас не редкость. И большинство доживает до глубокой старости. Она не доживет. Продолжит медленно угасать, растворяясь в тишине и темноте отделения онкологии до тех пор, пока от нее не останутся одни глаза.   
  
– Рюукен?   
  
– Да.  
  
– Не говори Урью, что со мной. Не хочу пугать его... Скажи, что я скоро поправлюсь.  
  
Спустя восемь дней она умерла.  
  
В тот день он заработал себе никотиновое отравление. Спасло нахождение в больнице и то, что Рюукен и так был заядлым курильщиком. Сдавливающая тяжесть в мышцах челюсти, звон в ушах и поднимающаяся тошнота напрямую говорят ему, что в ближайшие сутки лучше не курить. Хорошо, что он выкурил последнюю сигарету и выкинул пачку. За следующей придется идти в супермаркет через дорогу. Остается никотиновая ломка. Из ящика Рюукен достает транквилизатор, вводя два кубика. Через десять минут лекарство подействует. Транквилизаторы из группы бензодиазепинов плохо совместимы с другими лекарствами. Но у него небольшой выбор – других сильных успокоительных в стандартном фасовочном наборе нет. Это послеоперационная, и у пациента ранение грудной клетки, а не подозрение на параноидальный острый психоз.   
  
Еще десять минут и усиливается тошнота. Спустя пятнадцать он опускает тяжелеющую голову на руки, стараясь не смотреть в лицо человека на больничной койке. Запах табака и антисептика мешается в привычном сочетании.   
  
Как же он устал.   
  
От всего. От упрямства, человеческой глупости, слабости и свернутых в бесконечные восьмерки событий.   
  
_Лицо жены совсем белое. Без морщин, спокойное. На лбу небольшая испарина, которую он стирает, огладив большим пальцем скулу._  
  
Все в полном порядке, хоть это и аутотренинг. Он знает, что такое критические случаи, и знает, чем они заканчиваются. Но все хорошо, потому что знание – это готовность. Если не удержит себя в руках, всегда есть транквилизаторы. Лучше уж небольшая спутанность сознания, чем перспектива госпитализации.   
  
_«Это будет плохо, Исида-сан... »_  
  
Хрупкие пальцы в руке холодны как лед. Он аккуратно растирает, не задевая иглу капельницы. От его дыхания они теплеют. У них нет даже вкуса. Его губы чувствуют прохладную сухость кожи, складки линий на ладони. Вкус есть у другого – колкое и горькое чувство собирается комом в горле, передавливая трахею и мешая дышать. От него звенит в ушах.   
  
_Когда Рюукен рукой проводит вдоль ладони, ее пальцы не двигаются. Рефлексов больше нет, и он знает, что это означает. Скоро конец. И все, что он может, это просто сидеть рядом, целуя ее холодные руки, хотя она даже не почувствует этого._  
  
Горят воспаленные глаза. Четвертые сутки без полноценного сна воспринимаются смазано. Может быть, все дело в никотине. Последние дни он много курит...   
  
_«Так странно... Мне кажется, мы еще никогда не проводили столько времени вместе. Я рада, что заболела»._  
  
Рюукен всегда считал себя выше эмоций. Личные мотивы, симпатии, раздражающие факторы – все это казалось чем-то... лишним, странным, ненужным. Высокая занятость, лихорадочный набор часов в бесконечных операциях. Он слишком стремился добиться всего и как можно скорее. Даже новость о ее беременности была воспринята с недоумением. В тот момент это казалось лишним. Он еще слишком мало времени провел со своей женщиной, не успел утолить жажду, не успел получить должность, которая бы позволила достойно содержать ее... Ребенок? Слишком рано. Но ей было одиноко, поэтому он не стал возражать, изобразив благосклонность.  
  
_– Время смерти: восемнадцать часов, восемь минут._  
  
Дежурный доктор откладывает в сторону электроды. Его лицо смутно знакомо – не так давно появился в клинике и их области настолько различны, что они практически не сталкивались. Мужчина всем своим видом выражает сочувствие и качает головой. Его губы скорбно кривятся, образовывая яркие мимические складки у рта.   
  
– Мне жаль, Исида-сенсей.   
  
– Эритродермическая форма, на третьей стадии... тут не было шансов. Но, благодарю. За сочувствие.   
  
Другой коллега, отношения с которым можно было бы приравнять к некой степени дружбы, смотрит на него так, словно Рюукен только что продекламировал сонет Шекспира.   
  
– Исида, с тобой все в порядке?   
  
Все ли с ним в порядке? О да. Разумеется. Раз он не устраивает сцены с падением на колени и слезами – значит с ним все в полном порядке... Исида выключает назойливо пищащий кардиомонитор и принимается методично убирать трубки.   
  
– Да. Все свободны. Я сам тут уберу и заполню посмертный эпикриз.   
  
Присутствующие испаряются со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Понимание, участие, тактичность – три кита, на которых плывет медицинская этика, неловко подведенная в рамки человечности. За опущенными жалюзи никто не видит происходящего...  
  
Темнота отключенных приборов солидарна к темноте внутри него. Сквозь эту тьму проступает бледное лицо жены. Ее губы слишком сухие, пергаментные, а между бровей замерла озабоченная складка. Она всегда так хмурилась, когда считала, что происходящее противоречит ее мировоззрению.   
  
Он был готов к ее смерти. Но не смог принять ее.  
  
Выдержки и самоубеждения хватает на уборку. Когда приходит пора передать тело в морг, его наконец-то накрывает. У всех есть край. Своего он достиг. Защитный механизм сработал, словно в сепаратор, сбрасывая накопленные эмоции, что сейчас черным коконом заволакивали сознание, свиваясь лишь в одну, но очень отчетливую мысль.   
  
«Ее больше нет»  
  
Зафиксированная дата смерти куда красноречивей выписки из морга. В остывающем теле только кости и плоть. Душа ушла. Соединяющая цепь начала рушиться сразу, едва остановилось ее сердце. В тот момент, Исида понял, что все кончено. На протяжении тех пятнадцати минут, когда реанимационная бригада пыталась запустить сердце, он смотрел в прозрачные глаза любимой женщины, наблюдая, как блекнет, уходя из этого мира, ее душа.  
  


***

  
С каждой минутой писк приборов все сильнее раздражал. Словно в пустой комнате методично капала вода. В данном случае капала на нервы. Медленно текущие ночные минуты, общий вид палаты – все это превращало его жизнь в сплошное дежавю. Даже неосознанные порывы отдавали флером узнавания.   
  
Такое любят применять в фильмах – временная петля, заклинившая на одном месте и существующая до определенного момента. Человек просыпается, проживает день, неделю, лето, потом в один прекрасный вечер укладывается спать, а утром... все начинается по-новой, просто ты не заешь об этом. Одно и то же число на календарном листе, одни и те же новости, одна и та же игра, одни и те же поступки, одни и те же люди и разговоры – различается только упаковка: голубая рубашка вместо белой, рыба вместо темпуры и прочее. События повторяются, немного меняясь, ты выбираешь немного иные фразы, немного по-другому проживаешь различные вероятности. А потом засыпаешь и просыпаешься только для того, чтобы начать все с самого начала. Ты этого не помнишь, но остается чувство повтора, осадок от воспоминаний.   
  
Фантастика?   
  
За восемнадцать месяцев с момента первой встречи с сыном и до сегодняшнего дня у Рюукена укрепилось стойкое чувство, будто он угодил именно в такую петлю. Разговоры на одних и тех же интонациях, срывы в одних и тех же местах, одинаковые мотивы и поступки, его собственные приоритеты... Мир сходил с ума, а он был заперт в самом эпицентре.   
  
– Рюукен? – хрипловатый, слабый голос. Болезненный легкий вздох и дрогнувшие в руке пальцы отдаются судорогой внутри. Дежавю. Словно он вернулся на восемь лет назад, словно всей прожитой жизни просто не было. Ее заело на повторе в каком-то отрезке, а он все время упускает главное.   
  
Свой предел бесконечности, свернутый в простую восьмерку.   
  
Рюукен закрывает глаза и вспоминает – детально, каждую мелочь, словно собирается воплотить ее в жизнь. Легкие темные волосы, едва заметную нежную улыбку, приподнятое острое плечо и бледную кожу. Как ощущается она под пальцами, когда объятья становятся ближе, когда руки с жадностью ныряют вдоль спины, оглаживая линию позвоночника до костей таза, когда ладонь, скользнув по ткани, останавливается напротив сердца и ловит собой пульсацию чужой жизни. Каким податливым может быть худое тело в твоих объятьях. Как оплетают пальцы волосы в тот момент, когда затылочная кость ложится в твою ладонь. Как удивленно-инертны раскрытые навстречу губы. Они были горячие, боязливо-недоверчивые, торопливые и очень мягкие. Он может припомнить все – от напряженного ожидания в глазах до мелких капелек пота на висках, в складке между бровей и под носом, на верхней губе. Он легко вспомнит его привкус. Болезненная нежность с терпким ожиданием чего-то большего, занимающийся внутри жар. Один поцелуй, второй, третий. Лихорадочные и тягучие одновременно – от одного края рта до другого, бесстыдные. После таких поцелуев ее щеки пылали, словно натертые перцем.   
  
– Ты, вообще, слушаешь… что я тебе говорю?!  
  
Отрезвляют впившиеся в ладонь ногти и злобное шипение. Пришедший в себя мальчишка привлекает его внимание всеми доступными средствами. Он бы и вовсе попытался вскочить с кровати, но трубки капельниц и катетеров мешают. А глаза напротив ярко-синие. В короне темных ресниц они похожи на омуты. Они обжигают отчаянным чувством, от них всегда становится не по себе. Когда Рюукен смотрит в них, то чувствует только вину и досаду. Перед мертвой женщиной, чье дитя он так и не смог полюбить.   
  
Урью слишком похож на мать – те же черты, одинаковая форма черепа, носа, глаз, губ. Интересно, их вкус такой же, как у нее? Это можно легко проверить, хоть прямо сейчас. Склониться, прижимая ладонью ключицу левее впившейся под кость иглы капельницы. Вдавить в больничный матрас. Поцеловать, облизывая губы, выдыхая, чтобы вдохнуть чужое дыхание, развязывая войну за территорию. Увидеть потрясение, отвращение, шок. Мимолетная фантазия неожиданно оказывается очень навязчивой. Это отличный повод для раздражения. Заглушенная воспоминаниями злость возвращается, радостно предъявляя свои права на взбучку.  
  
– Прежде чем снова откроешь рот, советую хорошо подумать, что ты собираешься сказать. Я рассчитываю услышать что-то вроде благодарности, если, конечно, ранение не выбило из твоей головы все правила этикета, – смерив мальчишку ледяным взглядом, Рюукен поправляет очки, складывая руки в карманы.   
  
– Почему... я должен тебя... благодарить?  
  
– Пациенты обычно благодарны врачам, вытащившим их с того света. Или нужно было позволить тебе умереть? Тогда ты смог бы стать еще ближе к своим друзьям-шинигами.   
  
Кажется, мальчишка задохнулся от возмущения. Но в его состоянии максимум, что выходит – это гордо отвернуться. Когда молчание затягивается дольше пяти минут, Рюукен встает и уходит, предварительно снизив, в воспитательных целях, дозу обезболивающего. Дальнейший сценарий он знает, и досматривать до конца не собирается.   
  
Считается, что выбраться из временной петли можно только сделав что-то или не сделав. Рюукену плевать на оскорбленное достоинство и геройские фанаберии сына. Равно как на чувства, принципы и идеалы. Ему больше интересно, стал бы неслучившийся поцелуй тем камнем, что поставит точку в бесконечном повторе? Если этим возможно прекратить все, то у него еще есть время вернуться в палату. Понятия того, что правильно, а что подлежит суду, весьма относительны в этом мире.   
  
В неидеальном мире неидеальных вещей, где пустые слова значат слишком много, а забывается главное – насколько хрупкой и скоротечной является человеческая жизнь, свернутая в петлю бесконечности из пустых идеалов, глупых принципов и ненужных чувств. Неидеальных по самой своей природе.


End file.
